


Safeguard

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Celebrity Imagines [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: You take Carlos to meet your parents and it doesn't turn out quite like you expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Y/n = Your Name
> 
> \- Y/L/N = Your Last Name
> 
> Prompt- “I have a Carlos Valdes imagine request, but it is sensitive, and you really don’t have to do it. Carlos and the reader are dating and she takes him to meet her parents, and they immediately don’t like Carlos because he is Latino. She defends Carlos when they make comments and when they go home she comforts him. Again, you don’t have to write this, but thanks for maybe writing it.” -anon

    You had been looking forward to, yet dreading this day for while. The day that Carlos, you boyfriend, was going to meet your parents. You and Carlos had met on set. You had originally been hired to be his person assistant,  someone to get him lunch if he didn’t really have the time, or someone to run lines with if he couldn’t find anyone else, but that’s not really how it turned out. For a while he had ignored you, not because he didn’t like you or anything, he just didn’t think he needed you even though the producers insisted.

Then one, everything was going wrong. He was messing up on what seemed like every take, he kept forgetting lines or where to stand, and he had managed to ruin his “costume” for the day when he accidentally ran into Violett and spilled coffee all over himself. While it really wasn’t a big deal, he had felt like he was holding everyone back with how many times he managed to mess up in the span of a day.

Due to that, when he got back to his trailer in between shots that day, all he wanted to do was sit down and religiously read that script until he knew not only his lines, but everyone else’s also. He wasn’t expecting to walk in to a heavenly smell of cookies. He walked over to the desk that sat in the middle of the trailer, finding a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies that were still warm, his script, and a note. He picked up one of the cookies, taking a bite before grabbing the note and beginning to read it.

_Carlos,_

_I saw you were having a pretty bad day on set, so I made cookies (My grandma’s recipe, so you know they’re going to be good because I mean, it’s my grandma, and grandma cookies are always incredible cx) and made sure to highlight all your lines for you. I’m at the store at the moment, picking up some stuff for later, but I’ll be back soon to help you run lines._

_\- Y/n_

 

     The short but sweet note made his heart swell. Even though he had been nothing but somewhat rude and distant from you, you had went and highlighted his script, something he normally spent way too long doing. Plus, you made cookies, homemade, fresh out of the oven cookies. Setting the note down, he grabbed another cookie and picked up his script, moving to sit on the sofa across from the desk as he opened it up. As he started to read, the script was so like the way that he normally does it, that he almost forgot that you had done it.

After that day, he stopped ignoring you and actually got to know you. Then a few months later he asked you out, which you obviously said yes to. That was a year and a half ago, and honestly, you couldn’t be happier. You had ended up on becoming a character on the show; you played Cisco’s girlfriend, which wasn’t planned, but after seeing the chemistry between the two of you, they couldn’t help but decide that it was finally time to get Cisco a girlfriend who was going to stick around.

So, now it was the holidays, and even though your family didn’t make them a big deal in the slightest, you still went home every year to spend time with your mom and dad. Which was fine, until Carlos had decided that he wanted to meet them. Your parents weren’t horrible or anything, but with you being their only child, they made way too big of a deal about your boyfriends. You had actually lost a few due to the over excitedness of your mother and way over protectiveness of your father.

Those previous meetings though didn’t prepare you for what had happened this time around. Your parents seemed to hate Carlos. You weren’t exactly sure why; he treated you like a princess and was extremely polite to them, even bringing your mom’s favorite flowers and getting your father something too, something all of your previous boyfriends hadn’t done. When you found out though, you were disgusted with them. They had excused themselves, the two of them walking into the kitchen, leaving you and Carlos alone in the living room.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” You asked him, your eyes locked onto his face as your hand held his. Watching as he lightly shakes his head, you sigh before moving to get up.

“I’m going to figure out why they’re being so rude, we’re leaving after whether you want to or not.” Explain your plan to him, you ignore his protests as you lean down to press a kiss to his forehead, turning and walking towards the kitchen, stopping in the hall right outside the door as you listen in on the conversation happening inside.

The racist comments coming from your parents infuriated you. You couldn’t believe that they were saying the things they were. You thought that racial slurs they said right when you opened the door was due to another conversation, but apparently not, as they were currently in the room next to you making horrible comments about how they didn’t approve because he was Latino. As you marched into the kitchen, anger rolling off of you in waves, you weren’t sure what you were going to say, but you knew you had to say something.

“Are you guys being serious right now?” You comment once you open the door, your parent’s heads whipping around to look at you, their faces showing not once ounce of guilt.

“You heard us, I assume?” Your father rudely digressed, crossing his arms as his glare lands on you. You scoff, shaking your head as you cross your arms.

“I can’t believe that I was ever excited to introduce you guys to Carlos. I couldn’t wait to introduce you because I finally found someone who makes me seriously happy, and then I walk in to find out that you don’t like him purely because of his race? Honestly, I’m disgusted with you guys right now. Carlos treats me like a princess, he’s so amazing in every single possible way. The fact that you guys would let something as insignificant as his race get in the way of seeing how amazing he is, shows that you guys don’t deserve to know him anyway.” You fumed, shaking your head and sending them a glare before turning to walk back out into the hall.

“You seriously defended him? You’re said all that stuff to your parents, which by the way, your tone was very disrespectful.” Your mother scoffs from behind you.

“Yeah, I did defend him, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” You argued, slamming the door open, but squealing when you run into your boyfriend who was standing in the hallway, listening the whole time.

“Thank you.” He mumbles, placing a light kiss on your lips as he grabs you hand and begins to walk with you towards the front of the house. The pair of you silently put on your jackets, walking out into the cold weather and making the short walk to your car parked in front of your house. When you get in, Carlos instantly flips the heater and seat warmers on, the car quickly becoming a warm and cozy atmosphere.

“Hey, Carlos?” You whisper, staring straight ahead at the road and he lets out a soft hum in reply.

“I’m sorry about my parents. I honestly didn’t know that they were like that.” You udder in reply, your face flushed with anger as you remember the words that came out of your parent’s mouths.

“It’s fine babe, honestly.” He assures you, one of his hands coming off the wheel to grab your hand.

“It just- ugh. It makes me so angry that you had to go through that. I just know that you had to deal with stuff like that all the time growing up, I just thought that my parents were better than that I guess.” You sighed, pulling the hand that was holding yours up, giving it a quick kiss like Carlos often does to you. You watch as he looks over and smiles, quickly looking back towards the road. He kisses your hand, squeezing it slightly as it rests back in between the two of you.

“Okay, when we get home, you’re getting lots of cuddles, because you definitely need them after what just happened and you know how I love to cuddle.” You explain, a smile brightening up you face as he chuckles a few times, shaking his head lightly. Cuddling was exactly what you did.


End file.
